<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Scars by fictioncizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213148">Hidden Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictioncizen/pseuds/fictioncizen'>fictioncizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>- - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictioncizen/pseuds/fictioncizen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip.</p><p>Drip. </p><p>Drip.</p><p>The sound of water dripping, woke me up from my sleep. Thankfully so. Lately I have been having the same dream over and over again. </p><p>No it wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare. </p><p>And the sound wasn’t water. It was blood. The blood I drew from someone else. Someone I didn’t know...... but they seemed so familiar.</p><p>I woke up disgusted and weirded out by the gruesome images that defined this dream. It felt like I wasn’t myself.</p><p>In fact, I never was in the fantasies my brain thought of.</p><p>It seemed like someone or something has taken over my mind and possesed me. I never could imagine myself harming anyone. Especially someone whom I have not yet met. </p><p>Or so I thought.</p><p>It was crazy to think about how much my life has changed. I mean, being in this life I call hell is great and such. I get to do whatever I wanted but it is not as easy as the life I had imagined.</p><p>I always thought I would end up experiencing what a family really was like instead of the constant fear and pain I would encounter. How naive I used to be as a child. </p><p>They always made it seem so easy in movies. Fights with parents were always about trivial topics that would not matter in the future. Friends were the best price in life. Cause with them you knew you would never be alone.</p><p>However, my life was different. </p><p>Friends, only called me when they needed to borrow money or copy school work. </p><p>And don’t even get me started on my family.</p><p>Being the only heir to the most influential family in the whole of Tokyo has its benefits. However, it also had the most disadvantages. </p><p>I enjoyed it because I had so much time to act how I wanted. Never got in trouble for the things I did. But that stopped the day I turned 16. The cruel reality of what my family did for a living has been revealed to me. </p><p>I was expected to continue our family history. To not disappoint, I had to attend special classes to handle armour, to manipulate and more. I had to be on top of everyone that worked in this business.</p><p>I had to keep the legacy going. I had to be the best of the best. It was a lot of pressure but nothing less than I expected.</p><p>Now being in this industry for a few years, has taught me the most important lesson that none of my teachers could have ever made us understand.</p><p>No feelings.</p><p>If you start to feel any doubt or remorse you were out. This job is not made for the weak. </p><p>So I hope you have a strong heart to handle all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I exited my apartment and entered my life that was full of lies. It was basically only lies, a facade. My family’s real business had to be kept secret at all costs. In order to do that we all had to live lies for the public. Being this influential put a lot of spotlight on us, a lot of possibilities for them to find out who we really were.</p><p>A heavy burden we all had to carry everyday.</p><p>So you might wonder what my „life“ was like. I go to college, one of the best in the world, very exclusive, very expensive. My major is business and I am the best student of my year. I had to be, and thanks to my family’s influence i was. Without ever having to open a book. Only to hide the reality.</p><p>Getting out of my car I was immediately greeted by my girlfriend, Reena. Hmm, how weird it feels to call her that. I didn’t love her, not like that. I pitied her for having to be a victim to all these lies. I hated having to lie to her all the time. Because she loved me, it was very obvious. And i tried to love her too, for her. But i couldn’t. I did care for her, but like for a sister. Every time we would kiss it’d feel so wrong to me. Who wants to kiss their sister? She wouldn’t know that, though. I had to act like she was the love of my life. Another one of the big lies of my live. Another one of the reasons to hate the me i have become.</p><p>The thing is, we grew up together, our fathers were business partners for years. Both in the normal and the dark business, she didn’t know about any of the dark business, though. Her disgusting father didn’t think a girl would be worth enough to know. But then again it might have been better for her. She would never have to live with the burden. So I never really objected. But yeah, it was decided since our childhood that we were to marry one day. Just like everything else was decided for me without me having a say in it.</p><p>So for her, and totally against all of my instincts, i kissed her as a greeting. I often have to act against my instincts, so I was used to it. She looked at me happily, showing me a smile that made me wish I could love her so bad. Maybe I have become incapable of loving?</p><p>No feelings, after all.</p><p>Brushing away my thoughts i took her hand and continued on living my fake life. For as long as the day lasts. Once night falls my other life begins, my hidden life. But my real identity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere deep down inside of me, the feeling of apprehension grew and exacerbated with each passing hour as I sat in the last row of the classroom next to Reena, not paying the professor any mind at all.</p><p>Heaving a deep breath, I turned my head to face the window and stared at the cloudy sky. Soon, the sun would set, the night would rise and the ominous moon would then take its place, signaling the start of another night of hell.</p><p>Pulling my mouth into a thin line, I withdrew my gaze from the sky and redirected my attention to the lesson.</p><p>After driving Reena home, I took a swift glance at the watch. It was already half-past seven. I still had another half an hour before the training started.</p><p>Driving away from the bustling city, I parked my Toyota Camry in an open clearing. Behind the clearing was a forest. I could already hear the faint cries of my brothers and sisters who worked for my father. Vague sounds of sharp weapons clashing against one other and the shots that were being fired from time to time resounded in my sensitive ears. The sounds wouldn’t have been discernible for a normal human, but I was different.</p><p>Adjusting the mirror of my car so that I could see myself, I dexterously removed my contact lenses, revealing my natural eye colors. My left eye was clear blue while the other was dark brown. I was a cross-caste that consisted of the American blood from my mother and the Japanese blood from my father.</p><p>Bracing myself inwardly, I put on my usual poker face and stepped out of the car before I entered the deep forest with steady strides. Passing by the trees, I discerned miscellaneous cuts on the stems even in the dark. Soon, a plain but sturdy tower of a considerable size came into sight. Getting inside the building, I was immediately greeted by the guards. As soon as they took a glance at my face, they tensed like every other time they caught glimpse of my inhuman-looking orbs. The fear in their eyes, however, quickly turned into submission and respect.</p><p>“Young Master Leviathan,” they greeted in unison as they gave me a ninety degree-bow in a deferential manner. I recoiled inwardly at the name but I kept my countenance and returned them a curt nod ere I walked ahead and took the elevator to the seventh floor.</p><p>Leviathan.</p><p>That’s right. Leviathan was my name. It sounded so strange yet so familiar to me. During the day, when I am away from my family and outside of the dark underground business we resorted to, I go by the name “Levi Kanno”, not my original full name “Leviathan Kanno”.</p><p>Leviathan — I repeated in my head — a name that literally bears the dark meaning and connotation of “twisted and coiled”. According to the bible, it was also the name of an atrocious and monstrous creature that purported to have killed countless innocent people. I am by no means religious but I loathe and detest the name from the core of my being.</p><p>Looking down at my hands, I remembered the people I had wanted to protect, the ones that I had loved… </p><p>…and those who I had killed.</p><p>There’d been numerous times when I wondered who I truly was. Who was the real me, Levi or Leviathan, I didn’t know, and I probably never would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You call this throwing a punch!!! My daughter is better than you and she’s only 6!!!,” the trainer yelled. "Leviathan, show this good for nothing guy how it's really done!"</p><p>The moment he called my name, everyone’s gaze was upon me. You would think getting all this attention is uncomfortable but I have lived my life in the spotlight so I’m quite used to it. And I enjoyed it too. It meant everyone in this room should show respect to the strongest. </p><p>Nevertheless, I didn’t feel up to it. However, I obliged knowing disobedience would end in a hospital visit. Being in the ring, the tension went up and I focused on my mere target.</p><p>The newbie. </p><p>They were wearing a mask, making it hard to figure out their facial features. In this world though, it did not matter what gender you were. The most important rules:</p><p>No holding back. No trust. </p><p>You were on your own with or without alliance. All of us knew. No outside work friendships. </p><p>Ding.</p><p>The signal to start our fight. I stayed in my position and waited for my opponent to make the first move. Uppercut. First mistake. Predictable move. Especially from a person smaller.  </p><p>After they threw a few more punches and I had enough of doing nothing.... I struck back. They got stunned giving me enough time to finish them off. </p><p>“3, 2, 1,...... And the winner is none other than Leviathen.”</p><p>The onwatching crowd cheered but I just walked away from the scene, knowing my job of the night was to begin soon. As I was changing into my typical all black outfit, I couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity from the newbie off. In a way I felt like I have known or seen them somewhere before. I just couldn’t pinpoint it.</p><p>However, I can’t dwell on it. I had an important matter at hand tonight. We were close to taking over one of the best weapon providing company in the world. If I slip up I will be good as dead. I went through the files on the way out to my car to make sure I had all the facts. </p><p>The CEO might look tough but in reality he had too many weaknesses build up. I had to use them to make him quiver in fear of our power. Not that this was not necessary cause of our family name. No one wants to be on our bad side. If they were, you would never know. </p><p>Getting my head in the game, putting the files away and I was ready.</p><p>Before I could leave the building though, I saw the newbie running towards me out of the corner of my eye. When they came to a halt I just looked telling them to talk.</p><p>“I know you might not remember me but there is something you have to know.....”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>